


Лисье ПВП

by perseveration



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Age Difference, GG2 Overture, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Лисы не плачут, когда им больно. Он пугаются и сжимаются в комок, ощетиниваясь на весь мир и на причинивший им боль объект. Чего-то подобного ожидал сейчас и Идзуна, но вопреки всем чаяниям подаренный ему юноша продолжал требовать больше, хотя взгляд его затуманился, а губы скривились от боли."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лисье ПВП

На следующее утро Сол проснулся позже Кая. Когда он открыл глаза, тот сидел на постели рядом, обнаженный и до пояса укрытый простыней, и ласково смотрел на него, осторожно поглаживая широкую мускулистую грудь.  
\- Наконец ты улыбаешься, - тихо произнес Сол - как-будто боялся прогнать с его лица улыбку. - У тебя самая красивая улыбка.  
Он поднял руку и погладил Кая по щеке. Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга: по глазам Кая Сол понял, что тот хочет ему что-то сказать, но не хотел торопить его - пусть соберется с мыслями. Тем не менее, то, что сказал Кай, прозвучало для него неожиданно:  
\- Пожалуйста, останься со мной, - произнес его возлюбленный, улыбка сошла с его лица, уступив место молящему выражению.  
\- Конечно, я останусь, - усмехнулся Сол, обнимая его за талию и начиная тянуть к себе.  
\- Правда? Ты останешься здесь? - в глазах Кая отразилось удивление. Он уже лежал у него на груди, почти касаясь кончиком своего носа носа Сола.  
\- Э, нет! Никто из нас тут не останется, - отрезал Сол, уже готовясь поцеловать Кая, теснее прижимая его к себе.  
Но тот с усилием отстранился:  
\- Но как же так?! Я здешний правитель, у меня есть слуги, народ - я не могу их просто бросить.  
\- Можешь, - отрезал Сол, вновь притягивая Кая к себе, пока тот, в ожидании продолжения его слов, не сопротивлялся.  
Сол хотел еще что-то добавить, но тут у него в голове раздался знакомый голос:  
\- Не дави на него. Ты и так достаточно потоптал его этой ночью, - пока таял последний звук мысленной речи, до Сола донесся изданный тем же голосом тихий смех.  
\- Что?! - Кай чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Сол вдруг гневно вскрикнул. - Ох, прости, Кай, я на минуту.  
Кай проводил Сола удивленным взглядом, когда тот резко поднялся с постели, отошел у дальнему окну и встал там, сам себе что-то тихо бормоча.  
\- Чертов старый лис! - ругался тем временем Сол, стараясь, чтобы Кай не расслышал его слов. - Я что тебе, петух, чтобы кур топтать?!  
\- Ха-ха! - похоже, эта перепалка доставляла его собеседнику искреннее удовольствие. - А что? Хвост ты себе отрастил, да и курочку отхватил отличную ...по вашим человеческим меркам, конечно. Ха-ха-ха.  
\- Ты что, подсматривал за нами?! - Сол не стал спорить о курах с лисицей.  
\- Ну уж нет! У меня тут было чем полюбоваться этой ночью, - на этот раз смех растворился в тишине, и Сол понял, что разговор окончен.

А где-то в недрах замка старый лис Идзуна размышлял о том, как же хорошо, что лисы спят без одеял. Сейчас Сол в своей (хе-хе... не совсем в своей, конечно) комнате не может, подобно ему, в полной мере насладиться видом обнаженного тела своего партнера, и ему придется как минимум развернуть свою курочку прежде чем начать жарить ее. А вот ему повезло, и тело мирно спящего рядом юного лиса было целиком открыто его взору: бледная нежная кожа, все еще покрытая юношеским пушком, изящное русло позвоночника, впадающее в ложбинку между упругими ягодицами, длинные стройные ноги и мягкий пушистый хвостик, которым он сейчас обхватил себя. Его руки покоились на груди Идзуны, а приоткрытыми губами прекрасный лис слегка касался кожи его плеча.

Акагэ был необычной лисой. Считается, что лисы имеют рыжий окрас, но на самом деле этот цвет никогда не бывает чистым: в ком-то большее терракоты, в ком-то - коричневого, а кто-то выглядит почти серым, словно его рыжую шкуру вываляли в мелу. Но у Акагэ цвет шерстки был пламенно-рыжим, чистым, ярким, идеальным рыжим, блистательно оттенявшим бледность его кожи. Мать его потому так и назвала: "акагэ" - рыжий.

Однажды Идзуна спас жизнь его матери. По законам, принятым у лисиц, в благодарность та должна была поступить к нему на службу и верно служить, пока он по какой-либо причине ее не отпустит. Но Идзуна отпустил ее сразу: лисица так просила его, плача и завывая, что она отчаянно влюблена и попросту не сможет жить в разлуке с любимым. В качестве платы за удваивающуюся таким образом услугу мать Акагэ пообещала прислать Идзуне в услужение своего первого лисенка.  
Идзуна был старым лисом и добро в нем уже давно перевесило зло и эгоизм, поэтому он легко отпустил молодую лисицу, которой так хотелось пожить в любви. Новые духи появляются на свет очень редко, и он совершенно не ожидал, что однажды облагодетельствованная им особа выполнит свое обещание. Так что появление на пороге его жилища прелестного Акагэ - а произошло это почти два года назад - явилось для него большой неожиданностью.

Кроме своего окраса Акагэ был чрезвычайно примечателен и внешней красотой: в своей человеческой ипостаси это был божественно красивый юноша с густыми ало-рыжими волосами насыщенного цвета осенних листьев алого клена, собранными сейчас в высокий тяжелый хвост. Глаза цвета клубящегося полуночного тумана обрамляли длинные черные ресницы. Брови имели красивую форму и приятную толщину. Чувственные губы казались немного бледноватыми на фоне окружающего их великолепия, но их мягкость и манящая девственность не давали взгляду пройти мимо, заставляя желать отведать их на вкус.  
Когда старый лис впервые увидел его, у него перехватило дыхание - сейчас он любил рассказывать о своих тогдашних ощущениях Акагэ, который от этого очень трогательно смущался и старался скорее спрятать румянящееся от удовольствия лицо.

А тогда он растерянно стоял перед ним, бормоча извинения за свое вторжение и сбивчиво объясняя, что явился посланный своей матерью в качестве платы за оказанные когда-то услуги. Идзуна впустил его в дом и выделил юноше комнату, которую они вдвоем наскоро освободили от скопившегося там холостяцкого хлама.  
Идзуне помогала по хозяйству маленькая девочка-нэкомата (*двухвостая кошка-оборотень): готовила, прибирала и бегала по мелким поручениям. Но сейчас малышка оказалась полностью деморализована великолепием их нового домочадца: предполагалось, что она быстренько состряпает что-нибудь для неожиданного гостя на кухне, но киска то и дело появлялась в комнате, где они трудились, зачарованно глядя на Акагэ с порога. В конце концов Идзуна почти силой вытолкал ее из дому, чтобы купила и принесла хотя бы лепешек, и вернувшись, проворчал:  
\- Все, теперь еще полдня ее жди - наверняка побежит сейчас тобой хвастаться. Можно подумать, тебя ей прислали, а не мне.  
Вконец смущенный, Акагэ только и смог, что выжать из себя еле слышное:  
\- Простите за причиненные неудобства, хозяин, - и низко склонился, сидя на татами.

Остаток дня они провели мирно. Идзуна все прикидывал, как бы так использовать свой неожиданный дар, но приход ночи расставил свои знаки в нужных местах.  
Идзуна уже растянулся в постели в своей комнате, когда увидел, как мимо по коридору проходит принимавший ванну после него Акагэ. Его волосы были распущены и, все еще влажные, тяжело сбегали по спине, оканчиваясь как раз там, где можно было угадать затянутые в кимоно округлости ягодиц. Одного мига хватило, чтобы Идзуна принял решение, в котором отказывал себе весь день.

\- Акагэ, - позвал он его и юноша остановился.  
Он вошел в комнату и встал у порога:  
\- Что вам угодно, хозяин?  
\- Задвинь, пожалуйста, дверь, - ответил Идзуна, не поднимаясь с постели, и когда Акагэ выполнил его просьбу, продолжил. - А теперь подойди и сядь рядом.  
На щеках Акагэ появился легкий румянец, когда он выполнил и эту его просьбу. Он сидел на полу рядом с его изголовьем, скромно сложив руки на коленях, и отведя взгляд смотрел на горевший в комнате бумажный фонарь.  
Продолжая вальяжно лежать на спине, Идзуна вытянул руку и слегка коснулся кончиками пальцев пояса кимоно юноши. Произнесенное мысленно заклинание сработало, и в следующее мгновение узел на поясе развязался и один его конец оказался в руке Идзуны. В глазах Акагэ вспыхнул огонек страха, он перевел взгляд и пристально смотрел на кончик своего пояса, с которым играли пальцы старого лиса.  
\- Если ты не хочешь, я не стану тебя заставлять, - тихим голосом произнес Идзуна. - Завтра я отправлю тебя домой, и ты скажешь матери, что ее благодарность принята, но я не нуждаюсь сейчас в помощниках и потому отпустил тебя - и ее.  
Акагэ сглотнул. Он еще не знал, что такое секс, но уже знал, что такое честь, и не мог представить себе, как вернется в родной дом, не выполнив того, зачем его прислали сюда.  
\- Нет, - он посмотрел Идзуне в глаза, румянец ярче разлился по его щекам, - не отправляйте меня домой. Я сделаю все, что вы захотите, - и потупился, вновь отводя взгляд.  
А Идзуна довольно заулыбался, работая обеими руками, развязывая его пояс:  
\- Не бойся, малыш, я тебя не обижу. Я буду все делать, - он раздвинул полы его кимоно, впервые открывая наготу мускулистого живота и округлости покрытых пушком бедер, - очень осторожно.

Рука Идзуны легла на то, что он жаждал увидеть более всего, поглаживая нежную кожу, наслаждаясь размером и формой. А также весьма воодушевляющим ответом тела Акагэ: стоило Идзуне прикоснуться к его члену, Акагэ непроизвольно раздвинул ноги пошире, позволяя своему отростку скользнуть в ладонь старого лиса. И пусть он все еще стеснялся смотреть на него, приоткрытый рот и твердеющий член говорили о том, что Акагэ все-таки нравится то, что делает Идзуна.  
\- Малыш, ты когда-нибудь делал это? - член Акагэ уже достаточно распрямился, и Идзуне не терпелось взять его в рот.  
Он бы усадил юношу себе на грудь и отсосал не поднимаясь с постели, но не был уверен, что мальчик сможет правильно двигаться, если не делал подобного раньше. Вместо ответа Акагэ лишь помотал головой, румяный от смущения и желания, и тогда Идзуне все-таки пришлось подняться, уступая свое место юному лису.  
\- Ложись, - и когда Акагэ двинулся к футону, Идзуна положил руки ему на плечи и легким движением заставил кимоно соскользнуть с плеч юноши. - Не пугайся ты так: просто не хочу его испачкать.  
Пока Акагэ устраивался, Идзуна свернул кимоно и положил его в стороне, развязал свое кимоно и распахнул его, открывая глазам юноши уже распрямившийся на всю длину член, и поправляя его рукой вернулся к ложу. Ему понравилось, каким взглядом его молодой партнер встречает то, что скоро принесет ему наслаждение через страдание: конечно, в нем была какая-то доля страха, но вместе с тем мальчик смотрел на его орган таким алчным взглядом, что у Идзуны не осталось сомнений с верности принятого решения.

Он устроился у него между ног, направив его член себе в рот и начиная пальцами ласкать яички. Акагэ вскинул руки и закрыл лицо, чтобы приглушить вскрик, и Идзуна на несколько мгновений прервал свое занятие, чтобы заверить его:  
\- Не волнуйся, у нэкоматы-тян, есть свой дом, куда она уходит спать. Ты можешь кричать так, как тебе захочется, - я с удовольствием послушаю.  
Их глаза встретились, и Акагэ вдруг вытянул руку и осторожно коснулся волос Идзуны, поглаживая их, ласково проведя длинными пальцами по его уху. Идзуна довольно улыбнулся:  
\- Ну вот, видишь: я не кусаюсь. Я только люблю пососать таких хороших мальчиков, как ты.  
Акагэ залился краской, и его член дрогнул, тыкаясь в растянутые в улыбке губы старого лиса, напоминая тому о приятном деле, которым он был занят до того, как отвлекся.

Более Идзуна не отвлекался: сначала он сосал его, рукой лаская яички и наслаждаясь стонами и запахом его чистенькой промежности. Акагэ скоро кончил, проливаясь ему в рот вязким потоком и оказавшись совершенно не готовым к тому, что это произойдет. Пока он приходил в себя, Идзуна перевернул его на живот и проник в него языком - туда, где было тесно и тепло и где вскоре должен был оказаться его сочащийся вожделением орган. В этот раз его партнер не стонал в голос, пряча лицо в простынях и двигая тазом так, чтобы язык Идзуны мог пробраться глубже. Тогда старый лис решил не тянуть, вытащил язык и склонившись над своим партнером начал прокладывать себе путь пальцами, растягивая узкий проход.  
Лисы не плачут, когда им больно. Он пугаются и сжимаются в комок, ощетиниваясь на весь мир и на причинивший им боль объект. Чего-то подобного ожидал сейчас и Идзуна, но вопреки всем чаяниям подаренный ему юноша продолжал требовать больше, хотя взгляд его затуманился, а губы скривились от боли.  
Идзуна не стал задумываться о природе этого явления, решив, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, и концентрируясь на том, чтобы по полной программе объездить этого молодого конька за эту ночь. Он вытащил из него пальцы и раздвинув бархатистые ягодицы направил внутрь свой жаждавший разрядки член.

В первый момент Акагэ сжал его так, что от боли Идзуна чуть не разозлился, но вовремя взял себя в руки и успокаивающим голосом произнес, поглаживая юного лиса по влажной от пота спине:  
\- Нет-нет, не делай больно нам обоим, расслабься, - и когда колечко его ануса начало робко открываться, одобрительно продолжил. - Да-да, вот так... Можешь еще немного?... А теперь осторожно: я начинаю двигаться.  
Ему пришлось еще несколько раз оставливаться и просить Акагэ расслабиться, но Идзуна больше не злился: ему достался на удивление приятный и послушный партнер, было видно, что Акагэ очень старается и совсем не желает причинять своему хозяину боль. А кроме того душу Идзуны грела мысль, что он действительно был первым, кто побывал у этого необыкновенно красивого юноши внутри. Этот мальчик ему искренне понравился - и с каждым новым толчком нравился все больше.  
"Вот уж точно: любовь с первого раза," - усмехнулся Идзуна про себя, понимая, что вовсе не исключительно привлекательная внешность расположили его к Акагэ, а поведение юноши сейчас, когда он с такой готовностью принимал его в себя несмотря на боль, страх и полную неожиданность для него всего происходящего.

В первый раз Акагэ долго не мог кончить, но Идзуна все-таки изловчился довести его до оргазма и только после этого кончил сам - на спину мальчику, не зная, как тот отнесся бы к тому, что его семя оказалось бы у него внутри.  
Идзуна растянулся на футоне и Акагэ робко придвинулся к нему, не зная, что будет дальше. Старый лис почувствовал это, и жалость кольнула его сердце. Он притянул мальчика к себе на грудь и начал гладить по волосам, стараясь уложить их так, чтобы они не испачкались в его сперме, подсыхающей на спине юноши.  
\- Идзуна-сама, - тихонько прошептал через некоторое время Акагэ, - простите меня, пожалуйста, но отчего вы... мм... не пролились внутрь меня? Я сделал что-то не так, да? Что-то, что вам не понравилось?  
Идзуна пристально посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, не играет ли с ним его партнер, но нет, Акагэ был так смущен и расстроен, что сомнений не оставалось: он действительно хотел бы принять в себя все до последней капли.  
\- Прости, малыш, - Идзуна уже перевернул его на спину и теперь устраивался поудобнее, чтобы войти в него вновь, - я сейчас все исправлю...


End file.
